


Loosed from the claws

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay, so this one was actually written by a sixteen year old Sam Winchester :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Loosed from the claws

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so this one was actually written by a sixteen year old Sam Winchester :)

Loosed from the claws of Death’s Familiar we fall into morning.   
Cling to the memory of whirling!   
We danced the Devil’s Dream: Salt, delirium and skin.

Leather to cloth and nape to brow, sleep-warm our bodies and breath.   
God’s own windblown sand cradling an army of three,   
Seeking salvation in country rock.

Slumbers escape in downy drifts, in feverish miles like distant thunder,   
And sleep takes flight in an omen of wings, shadows and hunger.   
We rest at a highway shrine.

Denim unfurls in line with our orders: to stretch out the dust and the sin.   
Coffee steam curls, silence and gasoline hot and bitter on my tongue:   
My homage to Sunrise in low cut jeans.


End file.
